Unexpected lovers
by Ann1amour
Summary: Ash is a detective who is solving a case involving an unfortunate death of Mrs. Grace Yvonne and even more deaths linked with it, falls in love with her elder daughter, Serena, as does she. but there's more left to happen. Suspence and romance. Amourshipping.(updates won't be frequent, sorry for that WRITTEN ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Wassup? It's ANN1AMOUR with yet another story. But this chapter (well, not a chapter) is an intro to my latest story 'Unexpected Lovers' which I discussed to be posting soon in my bio.**

**Ash would be a pretty stubborn guy in here and Serena would be as usual sweet but a bit introvert.**

**Let's see what gets down with this one.**

**My first detective story and wish all of you to love it.**

**Enjoy folks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**

_**Unexpected Lovers**_

"Reporting from block 26A, Parker street, south California, we have just got ourselves removed from the backyard of the Yvonne mansion as the police and the STF(Special Task Force) have taken on the situation. We would keep you updated with any new info collected from our agents, US news." the reporters rushed hearing the CEO of the STF say, "we request, please give us some space, we have to handle everything that's going on in here with utmost patience. Any updates with the bizarre death of Mrs. Grace Yvonne would be surely reported. But I'm afraid it'd take a while, so I request, give us space."

Inside the block where the disaster had happened, a lady, with honey blonde hairs and blood-stained eyes gazed outside the glass panes, horrified and devastated. It didn't take long for her to burst into tears of agony, kneeling down hands shifting away from the glass, and crying silently for the first time, since her mom died.

**TOKYO, JAPAN**

A small light stand was all that was illuminating the dark room, with layers of chunks of smokes from a cigarette stuffed all over. Windows were closed and blinds drawn, with no means to breathe except a square shaped loophole at the top.

There was someone at the door. _Knock knock!_

Now a voice spoke up,

"Sensei, kara denwa ga arimasu" (Sir, I have a call for you)

This time two clumsy hands displaced themselves from the armchair as a person up, walked up to the door and unlocked it open as said he,

"Donata?" (Who's it?)

"Amerika no tantei jimusho karada to omou" (I guess it's from the US detective agency)

He sighed. This wasn't the first time he was most offensively disturbed while in a holiday trip. Yanking the phone away from the hand of the person and gesturing him to leave with a deadpanned look

"Hai, watashi wa koko kara sore o torimasu anata wa"

(You may leave, I'll take it from here)

Closing the door he once again dipped into the seat, and this time on the phone, he said,

"Hello, dare ga yonde imasu ka" (Who's calling)

The man on the other side heaved a sigh of relief, to get an answer finally, after expecting not to get a reply at all.

"Sir, we are from the USDA headquarters. Sorry to call you right now but we are in a mess with a major mishap in south CA. We desperately need you here."

"Shikashi, dono yo ni watashi wa yoi ga USDA ejentodeari, ikutsu ka no futsu no itazurade wanai koto o kakunin shimasu?"

(But how can I get it if you're a USDA agent and not some run-of-the-mill prankster?)

It took time to reply for the person, making the man's suspicious.

"_Sore ga owaru made kesshite akira menai_, does that answer your question sir?"

A small smile crept on his face as he answered back, satisfied.

"Yeah it certainly does, I'm Ash Ketchum. Now tell me what's up. I'm not paid for this off-time shit you know that!"

He opened the window to reveal the night sky.

**THAT'S IT. Well the streets and blocks are imaginary, and honestly I'm not aware of anything over there. And about the Japanese texts I have inserted the English meaning of those stuffs except that underlined line. Which I think is obvious, but you may go and check out on Google to get what it is.**

**But mistakes are expected to be forgiven. And with the left interest,**

**R&R.**

**CYL(CATCH YA LATER).BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2 Regretful past

**CHAPTER 2**

**BANG ON! ANN1AMOUR WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER (AFTER THE INTRO) OF THE 'UNEXPECTED LOVERS', WELL LET'S CALL IT 'UL'.**

**THIS CHAPTER JUST TAKES THE PLOT A BIT FURTHER. IT STILL HAS A LONG WAY TO GO. **

**BUT LET ME TELL YOU GUYS, THIS ONE IS WRITTEN ON HIATUS, SO YEAH I WOULD TAKE TIME FOR UPDATES. EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THAT, BUT I PREFER COMPLETING THE CC PROJECT FIRST OF.**

**NOW TO THE REVIEWS**

**GUEST#1: YEAH SORRY FOR THE JAPANESE SENTENCES. BUT I JUST HAD TO PUT IT IN, TO BRING THE TOKYO VIBE IN IT. IF YOU HAD AN ISSUE UNDERSTANDING THOSE YOU CAN ASK ME. I'M ALWAYS THERE TO HELP.**

**GUEST#2: YEAH IT WAS SHORT, BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL EXPECT FROM A PREQUEL, WON'T YOU? WELL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND ASH AND SERENA WOULD DEFINITELY BE A COUPLE IN FUTURE.**

**IT'S TIME TO ROCK 'N ROLL.**

**ENJOY READING.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

"Sir you have been instructed to let agent 045 work with you and assist you in this task…."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec, isn't this agent 045 the rookie joined last December? What was his name again?"

"Um… Sawyer, I guess."

"Yeah, that's the one. Well, let me get this straight. With all his working experience and his dorky demeanor, he'd be nothing but a burden. See, this crap would hardly take a week to solve, if all of your info is correct. I honestly don't need him."

"We respect your decision, sir, but he'd be there strictly for your safety. With what I've gotten to know, he has already represented his state in the annual shooting championship held in LA last year. I can guarantee you; he's quite a good shooter."

He had nothing more to say. Apart from the fact that he had a hard luck when it comes to shooting, he needed someone to store the records, for him to access.

Gulping in the cigarette one last time and puffing out yet another chunk, he remarked,

"If that's what the boss wants, let that welp come along." Now this was getting extremely annoying,

"I'd be there by 26th, at 7:30 am sharp. Ask him to stand by the front gate till I arrive. If late be he, I'd ask him to get the hell outta there."

"O-Okay sir." he was about to cut the line when Mr. Ketchum barked him to listen.

"Don't hang up, you filthy bitch. I'm not done yet." He paused, sending chills down the spine of the unlucky calling agent.

The stout man placed the remnants of the cigarette into an ashtray. While rubbing in the burnt-out tobacco, pressing it tight to the wooden case, he screeched,

"Tell your boss, to not lurk around and blame me if that welp, that '045' turn out to be the weak link. Do you get it?"

"O-Oh, yeah, I do, I do. (Gulp) Can I hang up now?"

No reply, but a faint 'beep-beep'

Clutching his fingers tight he got up from his armchair and strolled around the room, hands close to his face, until he leaned on to the window panes and jutted them open.

Placing one of his elbows against the wall and slipping the other hand into his pocket, introspecting eyes, analyzing while he summarized the whole scenario that was initially present. His eyes narrowed further and said he,

"Serena Yvonne-daughter of late Mrs. Yvonne-grandchild Kayla-elder son Clemont-housekeeper Mrs. Mary-served meal at 7:30-found dead at 10:30-post-mortem not yet received-pathetic-agonizing death-poisonous CO gas in the room-sounds simple-maybe not-well, it's time for backpacking." He switched on the lights.

**YVONNE MANSION**

"Hey Kayla, come, eat it one last time." A motherly tone called a four-year-old with sapphire blue eyes and orange hairs

"I ain't eatin' mommy!" the little one pouted.

"Please sweetie, just a bite more" Serena pleaded. Even though she was shattered inside, she had to smile to her daughter, to keep her cheerful.

"Please" she offered a spoonful of scrambled eggs, this time sounding cute.

The little one gave in. stepping closer and dipping it in.

"That's like my girl. Now, mommy needs some rest. Will my little Kayla sleep on her own?"

"Nope. No way. I need a bedtime story." She whined.

Serena kneeled to face her daughter and caressed her cheek. She frowned. She was too tired today for all these. She badly craved a nap to drain out her forlorn past for a while.

"Sweetie, just this time, do this for me. I promise I'll tell you two stories tomorrow, okay?"

The girl wanted to say no. she loved saying 'no' to her mom, and 'yes' to her uncle (because it was mostly about candies and gifts)

But something refrained her from saying it. Something did not sense right. The depressed state of her mommy, ever since her granny 'became a star' molded her to say,

"Okay." She hated to see her mommy sad. It made her sad too.

She rushed into her room and snuggled into her duvet.

Her mommy was elated to see this.

"Thank you so much sweetie. I'm glad you understand."

She gave back a toothy grin.

Her mom motioned to turn the lights off when her little tender hands tugged her.

"What's up?"

Little Kayla answered with her puppy dog eyes,

"Don't be sad mommy."

Serena stared at those innocent eyes, which, by now, were on the verge of crying.

Bending down once again, she stroked her hairs gently and oh with so much love!

She had to be strong for the sake of her child.

She had to move on, just like she did, some years ago.

She kissed her daughter. She tried to restrain her tears to flow, but they were natural. She cried uncontrollably, only for her tears to be wiped out by a little hand.

Serena looked up to see Kayla crying.

"It's okay sweetie. I won't be sad, I promise."

She hugged her. Kissing her face all over. Nothing else needed to be said. They soothed each other, as the tears ceased to flow.

Serena gingerly placed her back to the bed,

"Now tell me who wants a bedtime story?" she said.

"Good night mommy" Kayla yawned while she said that to her mom, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Night sweetie". Serena left the room, turning off the lights and closing the door behind.

But little Kayla was still awake.

'Before I sleep, God, I have a wish'

She hushed down a whisper. It sounded more wistful than cherishing,

She spoke once again.

'Bring daddy back.'

**WELL THAT WRAPS UP THE VERY FIRST CHAP OF THE 'UNEXPECTED LOVERS'.**

**I THINK THE NEXT ONE MAY COME ON APRIL. TILL THEN I SUPPOSE MY CC PROJECT (CHECK OUT MY STORY COMING CLOSER IF YOU DON'T KNOW) WOULD COME TO A CLOSE.**

**TILL THEN, R&R. AND I WOULD REQUEST YOU GUYS TO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE WHICH HAS A DETAILED INFO ABOUT THE CORONAVIRUS OUTBREAK AND HOW TO DEAL WITH IT. IT WAS A SEGMENT POSTED BY TheCartoonFanatic01, WHICH I KIND OF 'RETWEETED' TO REACH MORE NUMBERS.**

**BYE. TAKE CARE. **

**CYL.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spark of light

**(WRITTEN WHILE BEING IN QUARANTINE) HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR AND I'M LUCKY TO HAVE MADE ONE MORE CHAPTER WITHIN THIS MONTH, WHILE I THOUGHT I WOULD TAKE MORE 15 DAYS. THE QUARANTINE PERIOD IS GIVING ME A HELL LOTTA TIME AND IN THAT CASE I DECIDED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOME ICEBREAKER AMID ALL THE TERRIBLE CIRCUMSTANCES. BE SAFE AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER, AND MY AURA WOULD BE SATISFIED.**

**LET'S REPLY THE REVIEWS:**

**GUEST #1: Yeah I wanted this story to be quite unique, to take a new step in the history of amourshipping(cheesy? XD) and yes buddy Serena is married, but is not divorced but his husband…. You know what I mean, if you don't wait for the scene to take over. To whom? Let's keep that a secret.**

**GUEST #2: Thanks and is this the thing you write at last your catchphrase? Well, anyways the corona outbreak is a serious issue, not that I doubt your confidence but please be safe.**

**HERE COMES THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER OF UL.**

**A/N: ASH STARTS TO INVESTIGATE THE HOUSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon **

It was March 26 and was a bright day to be honest.

But for Ash it was pretty hectic, after the lame 12 hours of flight, and then an idle drive through the empty streets of the Ontario city. He was wiped out.

And the last thing he wanted was a late assistant. But this time he was not disappointed. At the front gate stood a boy, nervousness written all over his face.

"Well done kid, you're on time." He perked up his eyebrows with a smirk and then gave another glance at his watch. It showed, '8:45'. Anyone would have been on time, if he would be that late.

He made him wait for an hour. He loved it!

Opening his pair of shades, he looked at the brownish blonde boy, with greenish eyes and a deep brown suit, covering up his white shirt. He gripped his luggage with one hand while the other wiped the trickling sweat drops off his face.

"Y-Yes, sir. T-thank you." he gasped as he said that.

"You shouldn't fumble like this boy. This is a blasphemy when it comes to a detective. You have to be firm in your speech, stick to your ground and adamant in you decisions, or you should have grits." Ash lectured and he tapped his bast foot-wears to walk past the agent '045', as the other followed.

Now his stubborn gaze went out to appreciate the mansion he was going into.

Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees, crowned in crimson, swaying gently by the soothing spring winds. At the threshold, stood a delicate marble fountain, the soft gurgling of the clear water melodic as it…..

"Fancy!" sawyer interrupted Ash's train of thoughts and quickly found him being glared at with utmost annoyance and aggression. This shivered him to silence, and resumed.

'The clear water melodic as it resonated in the surrounding silence.' He thought.

Sighing softly, he compelled his battered legs to the over-grown garden path. Perhaps, once beautifully manicured, now, the acres were utterly disheveled. His look rested on an immense oak tree that cut into the landscape, withered and dying, not suiting the majestic and verdant illusion of the manor. Many black, brown and few green vines clung on to the bricks of the manor. And behind the tree were the stone-carvings of lions and another statue. He huddled closer to the tree and tried to pierce his vision through the over-sized window, like those in the cathedrals, of the second floor, corner room, where it all started. The dismantled tree still managed to proudly match a foot more than the first floor by height.

"Tall enough for someone to climb on?" it was Sawyer again.

Ash tried to hide his disapproved anger by ignoring his words.

"Sir?" he asked again.

"Why do you have to blab so much?" he crooked.

"This is the third time I've spoken, sir." he countered.

"And will be your last, if you speak any further."

After viewing a few more rose rows, cacti, shrubs, mosses and weeds that the remnants of the backyard possessed, he said,

"Let's enter."

The marbled manor was not nearly so old as visitors assumed. It stretched from the backyard into an abode so large. It had more 'wings' or windows than a casual glance could count. In front was a iron-clad door, fitted with a brass lion door knocker. Ash had an intrigued look, just like one has before any twisted adventure. He pressed the finely attached door-bell at the side, but it did not work. He elevated his hand, hesitating for a brief moment before finally lifting the lion's head, slamming the weight of it back against the door and sending a thunderous tremor to invade Sawyer. He stood watching, clutching his head.

The echo of footsteps coming from inside made sawyer quiver as a muffled screeching noise came from the opening of a spy hole in the door. Ash stared back, while sawyer looked down.

"US detective agency. Special task force." He said.

Then the grate of the rusty latch was being lifted after what seemed like hours, the door let out a deep growl and then slowly opened revealing a lady behind it.

Never once did Ash look down, as he watched the woman and her unusual features.

She had a ghastly pale skin, contrasted by jet black hair, only containing a few long strands of grey. She had black attire with white trim and full skirt below knee. Over it she had a white half-apron with lace. A lace headpiece concluded it. An inquisitive expression on her face; she was examining him back, trying to gather some sort of first impression. The overwhelming silence was fractured by Ash,

"Hello ma'am." He bowed, waiting for a reaction.

"Um, I presume you're ?"

She replied curiously, tilting her head.

"Yes, and I deem you're Mrs. Mary, right? This is, um, John, my assistant." He pointed at Sawyer, who in fact hated the alias. He clearly wanted something better. This name was weird.

'We could have talked about this earlier, now John! Of all names!' he thought.

"Oh yes, yes, I'm John!" he interjected.

"Oh yes sir, welcome to Yvonne manor, please come in." she gestured them to sit down at a supposed lining room with gigantic brownish sofas behind which blinds were drawn. There was huge center table, for coffees? The door crashed shut making the marble floors shiver. There was hardly any speck of dust on the floor, which indicated being well-maintained.

Although the massive chandelier hung above was entangled with cobwebs. A magnificent tiger-skin was laid down the table, as a rug.

"It is excellent!"Sawyer remarked and Ash couldn't argue either. Money should never have been something they felt the deficit of.

The lady giggled at his beaming face and for the first time a smile was seen on her sad exposure, she replied,

"This is only the first dining room, the other one is at the attic."

'Why at the attic' Ash wondered.

"You have two of these!" Sawyer was now getting on him.

"Oh will you shut up John!" he barked. Sawyer stood still, much to the lady's amusement.

"I request you, sir, please sit down and have some coffee."

Ash kindly smiled at her and said,

"Um, no, Mrs. Mary, can you bring in the house members here, while I take a quick inspection to the room where the murder or unusual death occurred? And John you stay here in the process." He implied just when sawyer perked up to indicate, he wanted to follow him upstairs.

"Okay sir." the lady replied.

"Yes sir." the other said.

Ash began to scale up the staircase, of ornate sandstone, too pretty to touch the earth. No creak, no dust, no sign of rot. They were as perfect as the day they were being made, and so were the railings. Stepping on the second floor, he walked through the aisle, to find another passageway at the end, leading to a bed-chamber.

He went inside.

The window drapes were slightly parted, and this let a beam of daylight to kiss the floor throughout the elongated room. Yet another breeze added chilled air inside.

There was a wooden writing table and chair, with an empty closet beside.

Well, not exactly empty. It had just one piece of gown and a mirror in it.

On the table were some documents with some paper-weights.

Perhaps, her last documents. It had some analysis regarding the expenses and the climb-graph of her office.

The bed was neat and every sample of the dead body was being swept out.

He turned on the room lights to inspect the room further. Beside the bed, was the lamp-stand, the lamp still switched on? He turned it off. Quite bizarre.

Ash this time bent down to see what was under the bed when a shrill cry jerked him up.

"W-Who's there?" someone stepped inside and was horrified to see Ash, standing there.

"Calm down miss. I had my appointment today. I'm from the US detective agency, special task force." He wondered how many times he had to say this.

"Oh," she became apologetic immediately, while showing signs of fatigue.

"Sorry to disturb you like that. I just got freaked out to see the room light on." She said.

Ash smiled as he said,

"It's natural."

Then he looked at the honey blonde woman. She had her pink half-sleeved t-shirt on and a long red pajama with a pink head-bow.

For a moment Ash seemed lost in her sapphire blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, , I'm Serena Yvonne."

**FINALLY THE TWO PROTAGONISTS MEET EACH OTHER. RELIEVED, AIN'T YOU?**

**WELL, I SURELY AM. BUT, AS THE STORY SUGGESTS, THERE'S MUCH LEFT TO HAPPEN. **

**WILL BE UP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER THE NEXT MONTH, TILL THEN,**

**LET'S FIGHT THE CORONA VIRUS AND KICK BACK WITH FANFICTION STORIES **

**TO R&R.**

**BYE. CYL.**


	4. Chapter 4 New hope

**CHAPTER 4**

**HEY GUYS I'm ANN1AMOUR, FINALLY BACK WITH THE UPDATE OF UL, **

**MISSED ME? WELL I SURELY DID AND I OWE YOU AN APOLOGY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE, RIGHT? I'M REALLY SORRY BUT GUESS WHAT THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER OF THIS SERIES SO FAR, HOPE IT WOULD BE WORTH THE WAIT, BUT BEFORE THAT, REVIEWS ARE WAITING TO BE REPLIED.**

**Guest#1: thanks and yeah they did finally meet, sorry but it took 2 months for them to resume talking, blame it on Ann1amour and his school XDXD**

**Hydra-G: thanks, glad you reviewed this story too; hope you'll like this new chapter. **

**(Where are you Guest#2?)**

**Anyway up with the chapter, enjoy reading and the next update will, as usual take a while, you know (This boy here will keep pluggin' away his school studies, to give you one more chap the next month, but I can't promise okay?)**

**A/N: short interrogation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

After being entranced by her beautiful appearance for more than half a minute, Ash responded, rather weakly, forcing the words out of his lips,

"Oh great…..so yeah…um it's nice to meet you too."

'Focus Ash.' He shook himself from his zoned-out state.

"May I help you with something sir?", her voice was a delicate sugar rush, but Ash had to use her presence for the best.

"Actually there's a lot you can help me with right now, Miss Yvonne, and that's just Mr. Ketchum, if you please." She smiled at his reply and appreciated his inspection which he now started to go on with again.

Ash could find nothing except loads of cobwebs under the bed as he stood back up, facing the honey blonde woman once again.

"Okay so…..to start of with, can you exactly remember the time when your mom returned from her work that day?"

Her initial state of cheerfulness immediately turned to a frown as Ash could possibly see through her forlorn and fragile aura.

"Well, um….maybe not exact, but she did return from her work every day at 6 almost."

Ash opted to continue this short but important interrogation,

"Was she a bit more tired than usual? And I mean headache, breathing issues or something."

She took slightly more time to answer the next one,

"Well I'm afraid I was in my room that time and I…. actually no one but Mrs. Mary checked up on her before… you know." She stuttered to finish her speech as Ash seemingly understood.

"Oh I get it."

The woman, perhaps of 26, as predicted by Ash's invincible assuming skills, passed him a sad smile, as he could see a tear well up in her eyes. Before Ash could ask more or console her,(The latter was not a likely option), she spoke up, hesitation clear in her voice,

"I regret not having one last heart-to-heart talk with her." Tears started to lurch down her pink cheeks; she wiped them off her face. Ash decided to use this emotional side of her to his advantage,

"When did you do that last?"

With an empty glum look she said,

"I don't know." Ash moved closer to the window sill, and leaned down a bit, staring at a good 30 feet drop off then looking at the bricks of the wall.

He as if a bit amused, and intrigued, jabbed

"So you loved her so much that you didn't care to talk to her since time you've lost track of?"

This would stab her heart right into, Ash knew. It did eventually. Her face showed restless anger; she wanted to rant on, bad, out of grief. She tightened her fists and gave a composed answer.

"We had a fall out for some weeks."

Ash raised his eyebrows initially not buying her statement, but it was her eyes…. Which bespoke the truth.

It had a unique sparkle, mixed with tears that spoke honestly, perhaps. He tried to believe it.

"What was it all about?"

"Personal issues." was the straight reply.

Ash showed signs of disgust as he countered,

"And I AM here to solve a 'personal' case miss. So don't treat me like a commoner." He paused before adding,

"At this point of time, ignorance and hiding is no less of a crime let me tell you. And you are doing the exact same thing now."

Maybe such harsh words was too much for her to withstand,

She wailed,

"What do you know?" And burst out in tears, crying.

Now this was getting really hard for him to continue further,

Should he treat it as claptrap? As a false pretention to deceive him? Or is it really that painful. He couldn't figure out, but he just couldn't let her cry like that and add insult to injury.

"Hey now, it's okay. I understand it's a sensitive issue, but please, miss, I need to know it. I am intruding not because I want to but because I have to. Please." He placed his hand on her shoulder just when he heard an angelic voice from behind.

"Mommy? Who is there?" he did not have to cross-check to say that it belonged to a five-year old girl, Kayla.

To be weak and vulnerable to her daughter was the last thing Serena wanted to do. She shrugged her shoulders instantly, forcing her tears off her face while the stains remained. She said,

"Yes sweetie, it's just a…. uh an uncle. Remember I told you he will come?" she turned to hold her little hands as she walked in,

"Is he the one?" her little eyes seemed concerned to face a stranger.

"Yes, Kayla, he's the one, say hello to uncle Ketchum."

The girl squeaked a delicate, "Hello!"

Ash almost squinted to hear it as he could not help but chuckle a bit before adding,

"Hello ma'am, May I say I'm graced by your presence."

The little one tilted her head, clearly not understanding his heavy sentences, as she asked her mother instead.

"What'd he say?"

"He said he's extremely happy to see you!" now her eyes opened wide and sparked up. She replied,

"I am too!" she had a toothy grin radiating delight and eyes with glistening innocence. This was obviously the first time he was meeting her. Yet he felt strangely connected to this small girl with honey hairs, as if he had known her forever. He realized, he has already started to have some sort of weakness for her. Ash has always been drawn to little kids but Kayla was someone special,…. Deep inside his heart. He swore that he won't let his emotions get the better of him this time, but, then again….

'Wow what a start!' he thought.

"Okay Kayla," her mom interrupted, "We'd talk with him some other time, hm? Now will you go back to your room?"

She nodded and waved Ash a silent adorable 'bye' before heading back.

"Uh, she was my five year old daughter, as you know, Kayla Yvonne."

Ash was too busy to wave back her 'bye' that he half-listened her sentence. Once he was again 'himself', he implied,

"Miss, she is one of the sweetest and charming girl I've ever seen, if not 'the most'."

Serena was taken aback by such a sudden remark by someone who has just acquainted with her once.

"Well, thank you . But she can have a meltdown sometimes. Else she's all fine."

She laughed at her own address and so did he. This broke down their previous tense arguments,

'Enough of trash talk.' He thought.

"Okay so back to where we started. Um, sorry if I did unintentionally hurt you. But you have to say it, Miss Yvonne."

She was unsure to trust him in this or not. But if there was anything she could do to aid him in his work, she has to step up. She finally decided to bite the bullet.

"Okay I'll say it." He gave her a grateful smile,

"Go ahead."

She sighed and turned her gaze away from him, looking down to the floor,

"Mom was getting a bit frustrated lately due to this overwhelming paparazzis, as she wanted to put her acting career on hold and focus on her recent works, where she was currently working. It was some kind of business deal which I had no idea of, but of all odds, she wanted me as the new spotlight for all the attention."

Ash listened intently, hands sliding down his pocket,

"So she wanted you to be an actress?"

"Yes. And I did not want to. I had my own dreams to live up to."  
"And that is photography?"

She stared at her in shock as if she had seen a ghost,

How could he know that?

"Well, don't worry I just found out numerous photos of your family and other stuffs, all around the house, vacation pictures, animals, family outs, many are in this room too, but most of them did not have you."

Striking observations, she was impressed, with a little smile, she said,

"Yes, your right. And I'm determined to do it. This was not what mom wanted, because she was petulant to make me what she wanted me to be, an actress. This created a sort of rift between us till a day we had a heated argument on this and stopped talking since."

Ash hummed response before speculating every inch and corner of the room, which did make Serena upset for him clearly not paying attention to her anymore.

"So I get that I can leave now?"

"Uh, yeah sure, but one more question."

"Oh, okay."

Just in a flash Ash did find something on the floor which triggered his twitchy reflex, as he decided to switch to a more relevant question for her.

"How much do you believe your house members and say it with respect to every individual, except Kayla of course." Her name brought in a familiar sense of giddiness in him, but he remained stern and stoic.

"Well I don't believe anyone in our house would be involved in the crime to begin with. Mrs. Mary is more than reliable in this case after working for more than 30 years in this house, she ain't the one for me. Clemont might seem a bit sadist in the first place, but he's good enough to do something like that. Uncle Moore has just come a while ago so-"

She was cut off by Ash, "Hang on a sec, who's this Moore?"

"Oh it seems like you don't know him yet. He is our relative, mom's brother. He arrived in here yesterday afternoon, a while after the cops left."

Ash was barely controlling his anger right now. HE DID SAY NOT TO LET ANYONE ENTER TILL HE WAS HERE! Stupid cops! Useless, pathetic oafs!

He was seething,

"Okay so he was allowed in when USDA had strict orders not to."

She was feeling uncomfortable given his present behavior,

"Oh was it the case I-"

"Stop, just stop. It's past now, you can't help it. Anyway who gave him the news?"

He calmed himself for the time being,

"Oh I guess it was Clemont." She replied.

He had to talk further in the living room. It was getting all the more important.

"Okay, thanks for the info, I really appreciate that."

Serena mustered a smile, before staring at him and saying,

"You are our only hope to find those murderers, Mr. Ketchum, don't let us down."

Ash assured her, "I won't I promise."

She was about to leave when Ash hailed her once again,

"Serena?-er-Miss Yvonne, did you say that your mom had asthma?"

She wondered for a second.

"Yes, she did," smiling more added,

"And it's Serena, if you are okay with it."

Ash nodded with an enigmatic smile as he informed her to go and sit in the living room, in the first floor.

He turned to close the door, whispering to himself, "Thank you."

**BAM! THAT'S IT. WORTH THE WAIT? LEMME KNOW.**

**ANYWAY GUYS WANNA KNOW ME MORE? FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER THEN ( 2003AnnG) BUT I GUESS IT'S GOODBYE FOR NOW, TILL WE MEET AGAIN,**

**R&R. AND AM ALWAYS READY TO REPLY.**

**BE SAFE AND KEEP READING **

** .**


	5. Chapter 5 Hard truth

**CHAPTER 5**

**HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR AND YES I'M ALIVE, AND IN A GOOD STATE. **

**AS I HAVE ALREADY INFORMED YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY AND NOW EVEN MY OTHER FIC, 'COMING CLOSER' IS BEEN WRITTEN ON HIATUS, SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'D BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS FIC THE NEXT TIME. THIS DILEMMA WOULD CONTINUE TILL MID JUNE NEXT YEAR, I GUESS WHEN MY FINAL SCHOOL YEAR EXAMS WOULD BE DONE ONCE AND FOR ALL. PHEW!**

**THE BEST PART IS: **

**THERE YOU HAVE IT, CHAPTER 5 OF UNEXPECTED LOVERS. THIS IS WHERE THE CASE COMPLICATION BEGINS AND WITH IT BEGINS OUR AMOURSHIPPING WHICH WE ARE SO KEEN TO DISCOVER RIGHT?**

**BUT BEFORE HOPPING INTO THE STORY LET'S REPLY!**

**GUEST#1: Yep thanks I just kind of wanted more detailing about her lung disease cus it would help the plot later on, with the case. I consider that to be one of the most important infos about her so yeah. :D**

**GUEST#2: oops sorry to have bothered you then, yeah it's kind of boring to log in every time you review and I'm grateful you think that way. I hope the upcoming chapters would be more appealing to you. And I have no update schedule XD I'm such a big procrastinator. But anyways this is written on hiatus so can't say when the next update would be, sorry **** but I promise you'd love it!**

**HYDRA-G: yep it sure does, I guess you're having fun. Thanks bud.**

**KK NOW THAT WE'RE DONE WITH THAT. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE COMES THE CHAPTER 5.**

**A/N: INTERROGATION IN DETAIL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon FOR GODS SAKE! **

Ash trampled down the stairs to be garnered with an atrocious presence of all the family members or as he would presume, suspects, sitting down with mixed emotions and diverging thoughts. He wanted to preserve the aridness of this grave atmosphere just like it was. This will help. This was welcomed.

"John!" he barked as if to take the cue of this tenseness,

"Oh… oh yes sir wha-" Sawyer was about to ask the reason for this indication when he was halted mid sentence as Ash added in,

"Please go and bring up my notebook."

"Oh alright, alright." He shifted up and moved out, still a bit dazed by his sudden ruthlessness as he could feel his pulse beat rapid.

"Um, , here's your coffee…" the lady tried to stay at a safe distance from him, already assuming him to be a bit eccentric as she watched him pick up the mug and settle himself on the wooden armchair which seemed like it was just made for him.

"Before I jump into anything, I'm Ash Ketchum, detective agent from the USDA headquarters. Here's my I.D." He jabbed as card out and placed it on the centre table while could not find anyone to be peeking at it with interest. He tucked it back into his jacket as he proceeded to commence his very first interrogation. He knew this would take a long while to get used to.

"I was expecting an introduction from everyone. I guess I was the only one anticipating it right?"

"Right." was the reply from Clemont. Who else could it be? The pale skinned fidgety young man with earth sized spectacles and a grimaced visage. He frowned and chimed in, with a voice as hoarse as it could ever be, blended with a tint of desperation,

"I'm Clemont anyway." He sighed and got up the chair to leave before Ash remarked,

"Quiet in a hurry….. hm seems like you despise me don't you? I don't care though. But you can't leave now. Not yet. At least if you don't want cops to beat your ass up the next day."

His acute declaration of immediate consequences forced him to plunge back to his seat and the detective resumed, this time staring at a man with wrinkled face.

"I reckon you're uncle Moore? The careless intruding gentleman who was uninvited today?"

The thick broad man with a cream colored beard stared at him, trying to digest what he just heard with a cold deadpanned look, unfazed initially by this abrupt bizarre description, thought a bit taken aback.

"Yes, I'm William Moore, 'uncle' of Clemont and Serena Yvonne, not a title designated for you, fair man."

He cackled a smile as Ash smirked a bit, quavering his lower lip,

"Why that was zany, wasn't it. Anyways, I had strict orders for blocking away any person from entering this mansion before I was here, but, looks like you didn't pay heed did you?"

"I wasn't informed." He blurted out instantly.

"Oh come on, that's a bluff right there. I phone-called the forces just a minute ago, you want me to redial it?" said Ash with his spontaneous enigma.

Sawyer had fetched in the notebook after rummaging the entire room for about ten minutes. He decided not to barge into the conversation and get scoffed at, but placed it by Ash's side table. Moore had no excuses left to dart at the sneaky detective as his fake persona was unveiled on the very first day.

"Alright you win. So what? I came here to check up on my nephews and you can't stop me from doing that."

Oh yes I definitely can- but- ah y'know what? I'm not gonna trash talk anymore. I'll just dive into the details."

He flicked the notebook on his palm and took out a pen bolting up the cap with his mouth and asking,

"All of you, just be honest and especially you Mrs. Yvonne." he looked at the serene honey blonde woman, still a bit lost into her eyes….he had stuffs to work on.

"I will." Said she, sounding slightly more confident from their previous encounter.

"Thank you very much. Now, tell me straight up if you suspect anyone related to this. Any enmity, uncanny members or relative or relationships of that kind." He flung it open for anyone to answer, while precisely observing the bald 'uncle' as he had hands up his cheeks.

"No I guess." Almost everyone responded except Serena.

"I….. I dunno….." she breathed deep as she said that.

"You don't know…hm so either your senile or you just lied about telling me everything honestly." He was quick to revert back to his harsh side.

"Ow that hurts…" Mrs. Mary whispered, considering no one heard it, but unfortunately Ash did.

"That does?" he asked her, sounding a bit intriguing, to which she could not reply to, just stooping her head down to avoid eye contact.

Serena was trying to calm herself down from snapping at this ambitious cantankerous spirit.

"Your such an insolent pest." Moore hissed.

"Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Ash glared back, before switching his attention back to Serena.

"I thought I asked you something."

"What the- I just said it like that. You're making it sound as if I hatched a plan all myself. Why can't I talk normally?" she snapped finally.

"No I'm not." His stoic nature remained "I'll get back to you on this." he stepped on the next topic.

"Alright so I expected more you ladies and gentlemen. A bit more co-operation could have helped. Anyways, when's the Post-Mortem report arriving?"

"It'd be here by tomorrow morning." Clemont informed.

"At least someone's being honest." he murmured under his breath.

Sawyer jibed in Ash's ear, like a conspiracy,

"Sir, that husband thing…."

Ash gave him the side eye while curling his hairs,

"And now Mrs. Yvonne, I'd like to know who you are or were married to."

Serena was dumbstruck. Her eyes fluttered open and her regretful past started to trickle down her mind. Her face turned to a dejected stare as she was lost in, absorbed in something devastating, which Ash didn't fail to notice.

"Um Calem Green." She mustered as her eyes welled up.

"And is he…." Ash did not have to fill in the blank as she shook her head, indicating that he is not indeed, as everyone would have figured out, is no more alive.

Ash stared down the mat as he implied,

"If you want we can talk privately about what happened."

She nodded and before any talk could have occurred, hastily got up and said,

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Covering her face to hide her tears she left, hustling up the stairs before entering her room and slamming the door shut. The day was getting overcast in and out. And this was just getting started.

"Alright, um, thanks everyone. I'd talk to every individual privately, but not now. You all may leave." Taking out a cigarette, he concluded.

"Thank YOU for giving us such a great time." Moore retorted back.

"Pleasure's all mine." Ash smiled wickedly as he saw him and Clemont leave.

"I'd appreciate a cup more of coffee miss." He said to Mrs. Mary who nodded and departed leaving him and Sawyer alone.

"What were you doing, hogging over the room for ten minutes?" Sawyer sure had that coming.

"Uh I couldn't find it, ugh …I'm sorry sir." he sputtered, gulping.

Ash grinned at him, feeling grateful for the first time as he made him reconcile his last pair of questions.

"Your such a pesky assistant."

What else would he say?

Thank you Sawyer?

Definitely not that. He would die a hundred times before that.

**TA-DA AND THAT SETTLES IT!**

**YEAH IT KIND OF WAS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE BUT NOT THAT MUCH EITHER RIGHT?**

**AND I GUESS YOU DID ENJOY READING. LET ME KNOW HOW CALEM BEING SERENA'S LATE HUSBAND WAS TO YOU. APPEALING? **

**IF YOU DID ENJOY READING OR WANNA LEMME KNOW THE ERRORS OR HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THIS FIC, JUST TYPE AWAY I'D REPLY THEM THE NEXT TIME I WRITE IT.**

**TILL THEN, YALL KNOW WHAT TO DO RIGHT, COULD IT BE MORE OBVIOUS? (WHY DO I SOUND LIKE CHANDLER? XDXD 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S' REF.)**

**R&R, **

**IF YOU WISH TO BE A PART OF MY TWITTER FAM, FOLLOW ME:D**

** 2003AnnG (THE 'AT THE RATE' DOESN'T APPEAR, I HOPE YOU'D GET IT)**

**CYL. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Where the destiny was once

**CHAPTER 6**

**HEY GUYS IT'S ANN1AMOUR WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER, LEMME REMIND YOU, THE SECOND UPDATE OF THIS MONTH, (COUGH COUGH CUS I DON'T HAVE A GREAT UPDATE SCHEDULE XD) OF UNEXPECTED LOVERS.**

**NOW BEFORE I JUMP INTO THIS CHAPTER WHICH, TO ME, IS THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER OF THE INITIAL STAGES, LET'S JUST SAY THAT REVIEWS WERE… KIND OF BITTER-SWEET THIS TIME AROUND.**

**WELL OF COURSE THERE ARE SOME VULGAR STUFF WHICH I CAN'T COMPLAIN ABOUT MUCH, EXCEPT LAUGHING OFF, CUS THEY'RE HATERS RIGHT? THAT'S WHAT THEY DO. AND SOMEONE WHO SAYS THE UPDATE SCHEDULE IS ROUGH WHILE I'VE CLEARLY MENTIONED THAT THIS STORY IS WRITTEN ON HIATUS LIKE A 1000 TIMES. TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT HIATUS IS, GOOGLE IT. PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**BUT IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT THIS STORY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH JUST LET ME KNOW OKAY, IF MAJORITY SAYS IT'S NOT, I'LL JUST DISCONTINUE IT. IT'S NOT WORTH ALL THE HARD WORK I GO THROUGH TO JUST GIVE ONE UPDATE AND THEN GET TO KNOW IT'S USELESS. ANYWAYS, ENOUGH OF MY RANT, LET'S REPLY.**

**GUEST#1: OH SORRY BUD. I THOUGHT OF ADDING ALAIN BUT MAYBE THEY WERE NOT THAT CLOSE, SO I HAD TO GO WITH CALEM. HOPE YOU'D FORGIVE THAT?**

**GUEST: I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT HIATUS MEANS BUT STILL I'M SORRY.**

**A SUPPORTER: THANK YOU, HONESTLY. IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT I STRIVE TO KEEP WRITING FICS. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER YOU JUST ACCELERATE YOUR INTEREST FURTHER. SEEYA!**

**ALRIGHT THERE YOU HAVE IT. CHAPTER 6 ON THE WAY!**

**A/N: Ash gets to talk with Serena.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dunno why I don't own Pokémon, do you? **

The night sky glimmered with stars as the clear sky let the half moon shine brightly without hindrance. Stomping out of the room, Ash was stunned with the mesmerizing presence of this enchanting angelic honey blonde sitting on a porch chair by the balcony, hands elbowed down the balustrade way up to her face. A distant aimless stare with a glum mind proved her inner agony.

"Hi." Ash walked up to her and slid his numb hands down his pocket. He was getting a bit edgy which he shouldn't be.

She was unaware of him being there till she heard his raspy voice.

"Hey." She muttered, mustering a small smile in the process looking at him albeit the long tear stains on her face. She was weeping few minutes ago, that's not too hard to assume. The awkward look did not last long as she grazed her eyes away to look back at the green shrubbery.

So sad, yet so beautiful. Ash had his mind reeling.

Since he knew she was too pre-occupied to even ask him to sit down, he satiated himself by doing that. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know how to start this conversation.

"Um, Kayla's asleep?" Yes maybe taking about the little thing would be the best way to calm things down.

"Yeah she just drifted off after a night story." She chuckled capturing how that happened.

Ash smiled back, realizing how much he wanted to see that scene and how much, he wanted to wish her a good night. He mulled over those thoughts before perceiving he was dead silent all this time.

"Uh, Mrs. Yvonne, I'm sorry for my discourtesy. But you should not expect my words to be filtered when I'm into the case. That's not what I do and if I'm met with lack of eagerness to co-operate, I will lash out. But I really wished to apologize now. That's my nature. I am like that I hope you'd understand I-"

He paused as if something got stuck in his throat. Why is he so tense? He hated his emotions right then. Agitated.

The honey blonde half-listened his words as she was in her own trance, but as he paused, she responded, bleakly

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about that. I was not opening up much so I guess I deserved that." She smiled before adding,

"And I've told you, it's Serena. Maybe not when everyone's around, but still." She concluded.

_Thump. Thump._

Ash heard that statement ring twice in his head as his heart raced.

"I- um right." He tried so hard to simmer down his overwhelmed aura.

Good gracious.

Serena passed him yet another sulking smile before shifting her position to face him.

"I'm ready for the questions now, Mr. Ketchum.

"I just have two at this moment, Serena, and you know that." Ash stated

"Right I do." She looked down a bit.

"So….. let's just make it simple. Who is Calem?" he emphasized on the word 'is', making sure he is bestowed with well-detailed information.

"He was my ex-husband who died two years ago."

That sentence hammered a blow onto his chest. Kayla was just two at that time! How painful was this?

"Oh- that must have been pretty hard." Ash consoled when his eyes flashed.

"But wait ex-husband who died? You mean he was your ex when he died?"

"…Yes." She said reluctantly, not feeling comfortable to let him access that information.

"O boy, then when did you get divorced?"

"Two years ago." She was not doing great in holding back tears.

"See….Serena, please elaborate all this." Ash pressed his hand on her shoulders, letting his stomach churn right away.

"….Excuse me, I just need some time." She walked off to her room, leaving a grim faced Ash sitting down, hands clasped together.

"It's fine I'll be back." She assured before going into her corner.

_Few minutes later_

After some ten minutes, or apparently ten hours for Ash Ketchum, she opened the door and walked back to where she was before. Having a tissue paper in hand, she changed herself to wear a night gown. Ash, as usual, felt tingly inside and could not help but wonder how she reflected all the luminosity from the moon to be the moon herself.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." Said she, silently sitting down.

"O-oh it's fine….." he was running out of words before conjuring up,

"So…how did he become your ex then?"

She sighed, "Long story short, ….. We had some inner disputes for some months before all this happened till we decided that our time together was over, not meant to last. H-He left Kayla with me and we got divorced. We barely talked after that except s-sometimes….." she was wailing and Ash was having a hard time dealing with it.

"But some five months later I g-got to know that he was dead, gone. I-I was so d-depressed, that he was no more." She broke down still horrified from the catastrophe.

"How…did he die?" Ash asked.

"Oh (sniff)… maybe cardiac arrest, I don't really know, except the fact that he dies in hospital." She looked away wiping off her tears.

Ash sighed. It was crystal clear that she was lying and that he would need the 'long' story instead to analyze better.

But maybe not today. Maybe some other day.

"Your lying Serena. Please let me know what actually happened."

She was about to lie again about how he got it all wrong when his genuine look made her feel something…. That was different, off putting.

A feeling that she has never felt in years. Could she trust him?

"Well, ain't no beating around the bush then." She laughed a bit clearing out the last bit of her tear, giving Ash to smile for a reason.

She took a deep breath trying to say it.

"Please." He requested like a catalyst. It did work.

"But I've never said anything else than that to anyone in my family. Would you conceal that? Do you promise?"

"I will. You have my word." Ash promised. He is a man of his words. Well, almost.

"Well…. He was murdered…. He was um….slow p-poisoned."

"What the heck! How come none of your members know that?" Ash shrieked.

"I… never told them, plus they didn't want to see him again." She said.

"Because you both were divorced?"

"Yes…" She frowned.

"You know who the culprit is?"

"No. not yet. Investigation is underway."

It was evident that going down this old memory lane was hazardous, absolutely not welcoming for her. She went past it. Never wishing to step back. She'd let all her strainful emotions implode but share a word with anyone else. She wanted to be alone, suppressed and silent. But Ash could not help it. He had to push her to heave it off her chest.

He is selfish. He won't deny that. But this is for a greater cause.

Ash heard a faint movement and the tapping of slippers very meekly. He ignored that for some reason.

"Serena, I have a lot more to talk to, but not at the expense of your health. Your weak and disdainful. Take rest and we'll see this later alright?"

'She's so fragile.' He thought.

This made her smile a bit

"Right." She was relieved. He was glad.

"So?" Ash unbuttoned his overcoat as he added,

"Who do you think is the one to be suspected, cus I think your off the list." He stated.

Serena stayed quiet for a while before whispering, as if it was never meant to be heard,

"Mrs. Mary." She closed her eyes.

'I knew it.' Ash thought, leaping internally.

"I guess it makes sense," he said.

"It does?" she was flabbergasted.

"It does, but I would like to hear it from you some other day. Say tomorrow? At this time?" Ash remarked, wishing to continue this every night. Just him and her talking stuff, while he admires her beauty and…..

'Snap back to sense Ash.' He chanted.

"Yeah sure." she sounded more than confident. He was glad it was comfortable for her.

She lifted her heavy soul after greeting him a good night as she went back towards her room.

She halted for a moment, when she heard him say,

"And it's Ash."

"Really?"

"I can at least show this gesture right?" he smirked.

"Right" she passed a toothy grin, before closing the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Can you lay off on this eavesdropping Sawyer?"

Sawyer spit in water out, coughing vigorously, completely stuttered by this question, wondering how did he figure out.

"Ow cmon, you think I didn't know you lurking there in the dark huh?" Ash retorted.

"Right, my bad sir. You are a genius."

Sawyer implied,

"But are you really letting Mrs. Yvonne off the hook?"

"You kidding me? Of course not. I just need her to believe me, that's all."

"So you lied?" Sawyer was enjoying this for no reason.

"How dare you say that? Yes I lied." Ash is so complicated sometimes. Highly unpredictable.

Sawyer face-palmed.

"Sir, on a serious note, what's there about Mrs. Mary that you said?"

"You wanna know?"

"All ears."

"Alright. But you better wash off your stinky feet you reek." Ash jabbed

Shoving him into the washroom.

**DING DING DING! THAT'S IT. **

**HOW'S IT? I MADE IT BIGGER, WAY BIGGER THAN THE LAST ONE.**

**CUS I REALLY DUNNO WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE**

**BUT IT WOULD BE THERE SOMETIME, I PROMISE. ALL I WANT IS YOU GUYS TO WAIT A BIT FOR IT?**

**TOO MUCH TO ASK? LEMME KNOW.**

**CO-OPERATE AND WITH YOUR GRACIOUS SOULS**

**R&R. (HOW ABOUT I WRITE SOMETHING ON AO3?)**

**TILL THEN,**

**BYE, CYL.**


End file.
